With the recent upsurge in the golfing population, a so-called screen golf system has gained popularity, which enables a golfer to practice golf and to enjoy a virtual golf game using a virtual golf simulation device.
The screen golf system senses the velocity and direction of a golf ball that a golfer hits onto a screen installed indoors to display a virtual golf range and displays the progress of the golf ball on the screen. The screen golf system has been technically evolved in order to enable a user to feel the same realism that the user feels when playing a round of golf on a real golf course, which exceeds the level of a golf game that is simply enjoyed indoors.
Nevertheless, it is difficult for the screen golf system to provide the same sense of reality that the user would feel when the user plays a round of golf on a real golf course because the screen golf system is provided in a small indoor space. For example, weather conditions, such as wind, are very important when the user plays a round of golf on a real golf course, and the user takes a golf shot in consideration of the effect of the wind. However, the screen golf system simply provides information about the state of the wind through an image projected on a screen (which is disclosed in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-0972825). For this reason, the user does not pay much attention to the state of the wind when the user takes a golf shot.
Various techniques for providing real wind to the screen golf system have been disclosed, for example, in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0047909 (entitled SCREEN GOLF PROVIDING FIELD SENSATION (SPEED, DIRECTION, AND INTENSITY OF WIND)), Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0100917 (entitled INDOOR GOLF PRACTICE DEVICE), and Korean Registered Patent No. 10-0921668 (entitled WIND SIMULATOR IN INDOOR AND SCREEN GOLF PRACTICE RANGES).
In the case in which various complex devices for generating real wind are added to the screen golf system, however, manufacturing costs may be greatly increased, which may be a burden on users, with the result that the aim of popularizing golf, which is the greatest merit of the screen golf system, may be deteriorated. In addition, the ability to add the devices for generating real wind to the screen golf system is limited because most users who enjoy the screen golf system prefer to play rounds of golf based on virtual reality in quiet and comfortable indoor spaces.